


Catch Me When I Land

by 7_Magpies



Series: Shyan Song Fics [16]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: All the emotions during sex tbh, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Because of Reasons, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Karaoke, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Sharing Clothes, Song: I Think I'm In Love (Kat Dahlia), Songfic, Top Shane Madej, Valentine's Day, but just a little bit, but not TOO drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies
Summary: "He looked out at the city, at the lights shining like stars, and smiled. Life was good. Even if he didn’t have Shane, he had him as a friend, and they were joking with each other and sitting outside in the cool breeze, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.He looked over at Shane, who was stretched out across the couch lazily and sipping on his drink...Maybe one thing."-----This is a oneshot based on "I Think I'm in Love" by Kat Dahlia. It is unrelated to other works in this series.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Song Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Catch Me When I Land

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, please don't hate me for not including Obi in this. I could not figure out how to handle getting him out of the apartment or him having to stay with Ryan because he has allergies... anyways, no cat here, sorry. Also, Ryan doesn't have roommates in this, for probably fairly obvious reasons. 
> 
> This was actually a recommendation from a reader! I'd been meaning to do this song for *months* so now I've finally gotten to it! Hope you enjoy! Also, HIGHLY recommend this song, it is so damn perfect for these two dorks.
> 
> Thanks as always to the bridge club! I love you all so have some smut.

Ryan was not expecting a phone call from Shane at eleven pm on a Friday. So when he heard his phone ring and saw Shane’s name on it, he answered quickly. “Shane? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry to bother you. Do you have anything going on right now? It’s kind of a long story but I need somewhere to crash tonight and my brother’s got plans.”

“Why would I have something going on?”

“Ryan, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

Ryan stopped for a moment and checked his mental calendar. It was. He had completely forgotten about it. It was weird how being single made it completely fail to register. “Right. I forgot. Well, no, I don’t have anything. Head on over. Is everything alright?”

A long sigh on the other end of the line. “Apparently Cupid decided to get up to something: one of the people in my building was using candles and knocked one over. We’re still waiting on the firetrucks but there’s no telling how long it’ll take.”

“Oh, wow, that sucks. Yeah, head on over. See you in a minute.”

“See you.” 

Shane showed up at Ryan’s door about twenty minutes later in damp pajamas and Ryan laughed when he let him in. 

“I didn’t even know my building _has_ sprinklers,” Shane muttered as he stepped through. 

“I’ve got some clothes you can borrow so you don’t soak my couch.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” 

Ryan went to his room and grabbed some basketball shorts and an old t-shirt for Shane to change into, hoping that the broadness of his shoulders and the length of Shane’s frame would balance each other out. He brought the clothes out, only to not find Shane in the living room where he expected to see him. 

“Shane?”

“Out here.” 

He turned and saw Shane standing on his balcony. 

“Hey, I got some clothes for you.”

“Thanks.” He took the clothes and went to Ryan’s bathroom. Ryan stayed on his balcony and looked out over the city, leaning against the railing. 

He was working very hard at not thinking about the fact that Shane would be wearing his clothes and staying at his apartment on Valentine’s Day. His mind was not allowed to go in that direction. 

After a few minutes of looking out at the skyline and not really seeing it, he heard Shane walking behind him and turned. It was weird, seeing Shane in basketball shorts - he didn’t think he’d ever seen him in them. He probably didn’t even _own_ any. “Am I hallucinating, or is that Shane Madej in _shorts_? You look so weird in those,” he said laughing. 

Shane chuckled and put his hands in the pockets, looking down at his long legs in a way that seemed almost embarrassed, and Ryan was suddenly hit with the desire to hug him. It was weird, how seeing Shane turn shy caused that response from him. He settled for lightly punching his arm on the way into the kitchen.

“I’m just sayin’, it’s almost unprecedented. Surprised that the waistband fits, you’re getting a bit of a belly.”

Shane laughed, looking less shy. “Yeah, well, your ass jiggles when you walk, have you noticed?”

“Shut up, Shane,” he laughed, grabbing a couple drinks from the kitchen. _Does he look at my ass?_

Ryan came back a moment later with a couple of bottles of root beer and looked over Shane, who was sitting on a patio chair with his feet up on the railing. They made the shorts pull up and his legs look even longer, and Ryan bit his lip for a second, taking in all the pale skin on display. “Here you go,” he said, passing him a bottle.

“Thanks. Y’know, you didn’t have to let me borrow such brightly colored shorts,” he said with a half-smile.

Ryan chuckled. “What’s wrong with a bit of color, bone-stilts?”

“Nothing, but this shade of purple passed ‘a bit of color’ several hues ago.” 

“Lakers pride, baby,” Ryan said with an admittedly terrible wink.

“Whatever. Thanks for letting me come over, by the way. My landlord should be texting me tonight to let me know when I can come back in, but I might just crash on your couch if you don’t mind.”

“No worries.” He looked out at the city, at the lights shining like stars, and smiled. Life was good. Even if he didn’t have Shane, he had him as a friend, and they were joking with each other and sitting outside in the cool breeze, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

He looked over at Shane, who was stretched out across the couch lazily and sipping on his drink. _Maybe one thing._

\-----

After a while, Shane’s phone rang. He frowned at the screen. “It’s my landlord, sorry.”

“Go ahead,” Ryan said, gesturing at the phone. “I’m gonna throw these away.” He picked up Shane’s bottle and his own and went back to the kitchen. He came back a little later. “What’s up?”

Shane gave a long sigh. “Apparently the fire wasn’t that big of a deal. They took care of it quickly. However, the sprinkler system seems to have worked _really well_ and my whole floor is flooded.”

“Wow, that sucks,” Ryan said sympathetically. “Does he know how long it’ll be before you can go back?”

“Should only be tonight and tomorrow night, if all goes to plan.” He sighed. “Do you mind if I stay over again tomorrow? If not it’s fine, I can probably find somewhere-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan cut him off. “You can stay here. Not a problem.”

Shane smiled. “Thanks. I think I’m gonna go ahead and crash. I’m getting pretty tired.”

“I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow real quick.”

“Thanks.”

\-----

Ryan woke up the next day with an idea, and he checked into it on his phone. 

He and Shane then spent most of the day watching tv and playing video games, and, of course, relentlessly making fun of each other. It was fun, just hanging out with Shane, he had to admit. Later in the afternoon, he turned off the tv and told Shane to get ready. 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Ryan said enigmatically, grinning widely.

Shane looked marginally nervous, which was fair, Ryan supposed. Their day job did involve going to haunted locations. “There won’t be any ghosts, for the record. At least, I hope not.”

“Of course there won’t be any ghosts, because ghosts aren’t real,” Shane pointed out, and Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Shane. Do you have a change of clothes?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a spare outfit in my car I didn’t take out a few days ago. I’ll go get that real quick.”

  
Ryan smiled and watched him leave, practically bouncing with nerves and excitement.

\-----

“Karaoke? Really?”

“Come on, you know I love karaoke. It’ll be fun!” Before Shane could complain, Ryan grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bar. He wasn’t met with much resistance, of course. He could tell Shane was excited too, he was just not one to show excitement for any of Ryan’s hare-brained plans. It was more or less his job, anyways. 

They got a table and watched some people perform, talking between themselves and joking and drinking. After a while of that, Ryan finally convinced Shane to sing (recording his attempt, of course, and tweeting it with a caption apologizing to Bastille). He would never admit he enjoyed Shane’s singing, but he did nod and sing along to the parts he knew.

Shane came back and they talked for a while longer before he eventually convinced Ryan to do one. “Okay, but you’ve gotta promise not to video it.”

Shane rolled his eyes, but did the “cross my heart” motion. 

Ryan went to the DJ and picked out the song he’d been planning on doing, his hands shaky when he held the microphone. He took a deep breath and made a point not to look at Shane as he started. 

“My heart’s pacing, I’m confused, I’m dazin’,

I saw something I’ve never seen in you that’s got me shakin’

I must be hallucinatin’,

I hear it happens. I’m just sayin’, I’m just sayin’…”

He felt his heart racing in his chest as he sang. When he reached the chorus he looked up at Shane. “I didn’t think it could be true, let alone that it would be you. I think I’m in love again.”

Shane was watching him intently, and it looked like he was trying to figure something out. Ryan tried to ignore that and continued. When he finished, he walked over to where Shane was sitting. 

“That was pretty good, Ry. I didn’t know you could sing.”

Ryan gulped a little bit. “Shane, I don’t need voice pointers. I need you to answer me.”

  
  


He frowned, confused. “Answer you?”

“Yeah. That was to you.” 

Shane’s eyes grew wide. “You… what?”

“I think I’m in love with you. Hell, I know it.” It was the scariest thing he’d done ASH (after Sallie House), but he was kind of thrilled to finally be saying it. “If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine, I just needed you to finally know.”

Shane looked up from the table and met Ryan’s eyes. “You’re serious.” 

“Yeah. I am.”

“Really?” he asked, standing and stepping into Ryan’s space.

“Yeah.” He felt his breathing speed up, and his hands grew clammy at his sides.

“Good.” Before Ryan could think, Shane’s hand was on his cheek. “Because I really want to kiss you.”

Without hesitating, Ryan threw his arms around Shane’s shoulders and stood on his toes, kissing Shane’s lips quickly. “Wanna head on back to my place?”

Shane nodded, looking a little dazed. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

\-----

They kissed several more times on the way out of the bar, and in the back of their Uber (Ryan was sure to give him five stars for dealing with them) and on the way into Ryan’s apartment. They were all quick kisses, but when they got inside Ryan pushed Shane against the door, kissing him long and hard. He held onto Shane’s waist tightly, pulling their bodies flush together, with Shane’s hands tangling in his hair. 

After a long moment, he pulled back so they could catch their breath. Shane was leaning his head back against the door, breathing quickly with his eyes closed. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Humming, Ryan kissed along Shane’s jawline. “Nope.”

“A while. A long while. But you’re drunk-”

“Not that drunk. Only had a few. You?”

“Same here. But shouldn’t we… y’know… wait?”

Ryan nipped at his earlobe lightly, causing Shane to make a noise low in his throat. “It’s really damn hard to be the voice of reason when you’re like _this,_ ” he said in a tight voice.

“Good, that’s what I was going for,” he whispered in Shane’s ear. He pulled back just far enough to pull his shirt off and throw it in the floor.

Shane looked over his now exposed body, taking it all in. “Like what you see, big boy?” Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If I say yes will you shut up and keep kissing me?”

“Maybe.”

Shane laughed softly and pulled Ryan back to himself. “Then yes.” They kissed again, and Ryan shivered as Shane’s hands trailed along his skin. 

“Bedroom?”

“Yes, please.” They stumbled back to Ryan’s room kissing, elbows hitting walls and knees bumping door frames as they went, laughing at every impact, until they finally reached the bed and Shane pushed Ryan down on it. He climbed after Ryan and straddled his legs, kissing along his neck.

“You’re still wearing a shirt,” Ryan pointed out, practically squirming under Shane’s touch.

Without saying a word, Shane sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor behind him and covering Ryan again like a blanket. It felt like his lips and hands were everywhere on Ryan’s skin. After a few moments, Shane’s hand rested on the waistband of Ryan’s jeans. “Can I?” he asked.

“God, yes, please.”

Shane smirked a little bit at the hint of desperation in Ryan’s voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Shane unfastened his jeans and pulled them off, hand resting lightly on the beginnings of a bulge under his boxers. “Having fun?”

“Shut up, Shane. Get your pants off.”

Laughing, Shane complied, and Ryan watched him, hand teasing over the fabric of his boxers at his own cock.

Ryan may have imagined what Shane looked like under those chinos a time or two, and he may have guessed Shane was proportionally long, but seeing it was something else. It made his mouth water a little when Shane pulled off his underwear and his half-hard dick came into view. He pushed his own boxers down and kicked them off, pulling Shane back on top of him. “Have you ever slept with a guy?” he asked softly, watching his face.

“Yeah, a few times. You?”

“Yeah.” 

Shane nodded and kissed Ryan’s lips, long and relatively soft. He tasted like alcohol and mint gum and smelled like long nights ghost-hunting and felt like home, and all of these associations flickered through Ryan’s mind quickly as he grabbed Shane’s ass and gave it a light squeeze. Shane pulled back to breathe, and Ryan reached over to the bedside table and grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer. “You’re sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure. Are you?”

“Yeah. Just checking. I don’t wanna scare you off by making you face your emotions, y’know?” he said with a nervous chuckle.

Shane smiled down at him and kissed him again, almost sweet compared to past kisses. “You couldn’t.” He took the lube and put some on his fingers. “Ready?”

Ryan nodded, grabbing Shane’s shoulders. “Yeah.”

Shane slowly traced the outside of Ryan’s hole before sinking the tip of his finger in, and Ryan threw his head back against his pillow. “Fuck,” he swore softly.

“You like that?”

“ _Yes,_ fuck, yes.” His voice was breathless and he started biting at his lip to keep from crying out. 

Shane’s finger finally went all the way in and he paused, letting Ryan adjust. “You good?”

He nodded, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. Add another.”

Nodding, he started adding the second one. The stretch burned a little bit, but not too much for him to take. His hips jerked a little without his permission, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, fingers tightening around Shane’s shoulders. When both were all the way in, Ryan panted, shifting his hips a little bit around them. 

“Still okay?”

Ryan couldn’t help giving a breathy laugh. “You don’t have to keep asking. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

“Just like to be sure.” Before Ryan could reply, Shane’s fingers moved inside of him, and Ryan felt like a jolt of electricity was coursing through his veins. 

“ _Shit,_ ” he breathed, as Shane pressed his prostate a couple more times. “Shane, if you keep doing that, I’m not gonna be able to hold on much longer,” he said, eyes closed tight. 

“I’m gonna add another, okay?”

Ryan nodded, eyes screwed shut. “Go ahead.”

With the third finger all the way in, Ryan couldn’t help moaning. 

“Sound so good,” Shane said softly, slowly fucking Ryan on his fingers. “You’re gonna sound even better on my cock, aren’t you?”

Ryan could barely suppress the whine that those words pulled out of him, and he was even more powerless against the deep groan as Shane took his fingers out.

He took his hands off of Shane’s shoulders when he heard the ripping of the condom wrapper, and he opened his eyes to see Shane roll it over his dick. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Is that okay?”

When he pulled Shane down into a kiss, he smiled against his lips. “More than okay.”

Shane smiled back down at him and lined himself up, slowly pressing into Ryan’s hole.

Ryan’s hands clutched at the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles going white. Shane was slow, pressing into him inch by inch until he was seated all the way inside Ryan. He paused and they both tried to catch their breath. “I’m ready,” Ryan said after a moment, and Shane nodded, beginning to move slowly and shallowly.

“Faster, please,” he panted, hips jerking to try and get more. 

Shane started to move quicker, going deeper, and Ryan’s moans were growing louder and his hand found his own cock, rubbing along its length quickly. “Shane…” he moaned, breath stuttering in his chest.

When Shane’s cock found Ryan’s prostate, Ryan practically sobbed, and tears came to his eyes.

Stopping, Shane placed a hand on Ryan’s cheek. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head quickly, digging his hips to try and get Shane deeper in himself. “No, no, it’s great, keep going, please, Shane.”

Finally, Shane started moving again, and Ryan’s hand matched his pace as he stroked himself. “I’m so close,” he moaned.

“Come for me, baby, go ahead.” 

He did, coating his hand and stomach in white stickiness. Shane moaned at the sight, and kept fucking into him. The continued pressure against his prostate after his orgasm made Ryan’s eyes fill with even more tears and he blinked them away, back arching. After just a few more thrusts, Shane came with a choked out “Ryan,” head thrown back and mouth open. 

He looked down at Ryan, panting, and smiled. You’re an absolute mess right now,” he said softly.

“Takes one to know one,” he shot back lamely. Shane chuckled and kissed him before pulling out. Ryan groaned at the feeling and panted once he was out. “Fuck, we need to do that again.”

“I definitely agree,” Shane said, kissing Ryan again, body pressed all along his, ignoring the sticky mess between their stomachs. “But first we need a shower.”

“I take it you’re planning on joining me?”

“If you don't mind." 

Ryan just smiled and pulled him into another kiss before pulling him into the bathroom.

\-----

They both slept in Ryan’s bed that night, Ryan resting his head on Shane’s chest and looking up at his sleeping face. _I’m falling so hard for you,_ he thought. But he knew it was okay. 

Shane would catch him when he landed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know if you did!


End file.
